Looking for my place
by Yuuki-Asuna-15
Summary: *La decisión fue tomada, espere cinco años para este momento no estaría dispuesta a esperar mucho más, me uniría a la Legión de Reconocimiento sin que mi pasado salga a relucir... si eso ocurría estaría acabada, mis sueños serian destrozados sin ningún tipo de piedad* ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILER, no me hago responsable Solo mayores de... posible muerte de personajes, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**CAP 1 NUEVO COMIENZO**

Había amanecido, el crepúsculo hacia acto de presencia, una gran variedad de colores tomaban su posición en el cielo y aunque este suceso solo duraba unos minutos, siempre me ha parecido fascinante de observar, es hermoso a pesar de ver todo aquello desde una ventana en la habitación que llevo meses ocupando.

Con mucho esfuerzo logre reunir cierta cantidad de dinero que me ayudaría para lograr pagar el alquiler de la habitación, y conseguir algo de alimento, agradezco enormemente a la dueña del lugar por haberme brindado su apoyo y un lugar donde quedarme. Solo que hoy sería el último día que estaría hospedada en casa de la señora Mitsuki, decidí que me uniría a la Legión de reconocimiento.

Ya estaba lista, había preparado mi mochila, la deje a un costado de la cama y me apresure a observarme en el espejo, mis ojos color castaño oscuro se encuentran rodeadas por unas evidentes ojeras delatando que no dormí muy bien la noche anterior, tome mi cabellera negra que suelta llegaría hasta mi cintura para pasar un liga y dar como resultado una coleta. Busque en mi bolsillo derecho, un lirio azul en forma de colgante, lo tome, lo coloque en mi cuello, ya estaba lista para partir.

Pase rápidamente a despedirme de la señora Mitsuki , le agradecí por todo, salí de la casa, me dirigí al centro de entrenamiento, muchas personas llegaron y verdaderamente no harían falta reclutas. El capitán nos dio instrucciones, esto duraría tres años aproximadamente, nos suministrarían comida, ropa, luego nos pidió que formáramos nos organizáramos por filas, los hombres en unas y las mujeres en otras.

Luego de realizar las actividades matutinas se nos dieron otras extras, como la limpieza de todo el lugar, cuando dieron las 7:30 nos dirigimos al comedor, yo me encuentro sola pero en una mesa cercana se hay un enorme grupo de personas hablando y riendo, supongo que se divierten.

-Eren ¿tu viste a los titanes? ¿Viste al titán colosal?- interrogo un chico

El rostro de él tomo una expresión seria, su voz sonó fuerte y transmitía mucho odio hacia los titanes, es algo comprensible, ellos devoraron a miles de personas cuando la muralla Maria cayó. Una chica se sentó a mi lado, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, mirada seria.

-Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí- hablo ella apenas mirándome, comenzando a comer un trozo de su pan.

Yo rápidamente comencé a comer la comida que había traído de mi antiguo hogar, hasta que escuche algo impactante pronunciado por aquel chico que me hizo escupir el agua que bebía para pasar la comida, se acercó a un hombre con cabellos dorados a tratar de ayudarme, tome un pañuelo y limpie mi boca.

El me miro, le sonreí para evitar preocuparlo minutos más tarde una chica de cabellera oscura y ojos ónix acompañada del causante de mi malestar se acercaron.

-Disculpa, no pensé que te causaría problemas- hablo el hombre de cabellos negros que me sonreía gentilmente.

-Yo.. no te preocupes, es mi culpa- Insistí esto no era culpa suya.

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, ella es Mikasa y – jalo al chico de cabellos dorados hacia mí- él es Armin

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Kaoru Kobayashi – dije dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera, luego me voltee y mire a la rubia que está a mi lado- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pronuncie sin más

\- Annie-dijo seca, sin cambiar su expresión.

Solo sonreí, seguí charlando un rato más con los chicos y luego fui a los dormitorios de chicas, me sorprendí al ver nuevamente a la rubia frente a mí

-Supongo que seremos compañeras de cuarto- dijo sin más, se acostó en la parte de arriba de la cama, yo solo me acerque a la parte de abajo y me recosté.

-Buenas noches- pronuncie

-Buenas noches- hablo ella

Una vez acostada me relaje, estire mis piernas, brazos, agradecí todo el ejercicio que realizaba diariamente antes de unirme al equipo de entrenamiento y lo flexible que podía llegar a ser, eso apaciguo lo rudo del trabajo. Luego de aquello me dedique a tratar de dormir mañana me esperaría un día nuevo con muchas tareas.

 ***La decisión fue tomada, espere cinco años para este momento no estaría dispuesta a esperar mucho más, me uniría a la Legión de Reconocimiento sin que mi pasado salga a relucir… si eso ocurría estaría acabada, mis sueños serian destrozados sin ningún tipo de piedad***


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 COMBATE**

Habían pasado dos años, tres meses desde que entre a la milicia, el entrenamiento es fuerte pero puedo sobrellevarlo y hasta cierto punto disfrutarlo, de verdad gracias Kana-sensei tus enseñanzas dieron frutos- pensé colocando en mis labios un simple sonrisa- la verdad es debido a Kana-sensei no me ha parecido una tortura todos los ejercicios que nuestros superiores nos han encomendado.

El tipo de actividades que realizamos varia en cuanto a las ocupaciones que tienen los instructores y superiores, eso incluye defensa personal, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, clases teóricas con toda la información que se tiene de los titanes, y la utilización del equipo de maniobras 3D que utilizaremos la semana entrante.

En este momento me encuentro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Eren Jaeger el chico que está más que decidido a acabar con los titanes

-¿Estas lista Kaoru?- Interrogo él con una simple sonrisa, sus ojos azul cielo, cabellera oscura casi negra, cuerpo delgado pero ejercitado, definitivamente es algo atractivo.

-¡Sí!- Exclame rápidamente preparándome para la lucha, coloque mis manos en puños, incline la pierda derecha, él se acercó a dar el primer golpe, lo bloquee con mi mano izquierda, me abalance hacia el para golpearlo con la mano derecha que esquivo y entonces decidí agacharme, dirigí una patada que lo tumbo al suelo.

-Umm- pronuncio el abriendo lentamente los ojos, viendo mi rostro- golpeas fuerte podría decir que igual que Mikasa- yo reí ante ese comentario, extendí la mano él la tomo y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Creo que exageras un poco, Mikasa es muy buena en lucha- dije sentándome a un lado de la banca para esperar a los demás.

\- Eren.. ¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte esta vez mirando hacia el cielo azulado

-Tengo quince años ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió e interrogo

-La verdad es que tenía un aproximado de tu edad y me alegra saber que no estaba del todo equivocada- Dije esta vez mostrándole una sonrisa simple pero sincera- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?- pregunte de la nada.

Rápidamente se ruborizo, tomo mi mano y dijo – Tienes unos dieciséis o quizás diecisiete- respondió el soltando mi mano.

Empecé a reír suavemente hasta que la risa se volvió muy notoria y todos se dieron cuenta- Gracias por tu sinceridad.

-Aun no me has dicho nada- me hablo Eren con una expresión seria

-Es un se-cre-to – pronuncie tratando de alejarme de allí, cuando escuche una voz sumamente familiar que me llama.

-Kaoru- su voz ronca me sorprendió, pero más aún fue su cercanía.

-¡Marco!- grite, este chico tenía el habito de asustarme, respire profundamente tratando de calmar mi pobre corazón mientras me arrastraba.

-Combate- sus ojos mostraban mucha determinación y no logre negarme por lo tanto asentí con la cabeza.

Volví a colocarme en pose de lucha y esta vez la atacante fui yo, trate de golpear un costado de su abdomen pero lo esquivo rápidamente, lo patee tomo mi pie con su mano derecha empujándome hacia atrás, coloque mis manos en la arena y di una vuelta para terminar de pie, él se acercó a mi persona con el puño cerrado para golpearme.

Su rostro esta serio, intangible, sus ojos brillan con el mismo resplandor que el sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules de veinticinco años de edad, solo que este tiene una sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro, en ese entonces yo me encontraba en una habitación, mi cuerpo yacía en la cama él estaba encima de mí, golpeando mi estómago, abdomen mientras yo trataba de cubrir mi rostro, las lágrimas caían una por una, no debía defenderme, no llores me habían dicho, pero ya estaba cansada de todo eso, cuando abrí los ojos él había apartado mis brazos e iba a golpearme la cara allí fue cuando reaccione, esquive en impacto con mi brazo izquierdo y con mi mano derecha lo golpee en el rostro.

Volví de mi trance, esquive y lo golpee, creo que no medí mi fuerza porque Marco cayó al suelo instantáneamente parecía estar inconsciente, mis compañeros me observaron, otros se acercaron a ver que sucedía, uno de ellos fue Mikasa que se aproximaba a mi

Sabía que tenías potencial- pronuncio ella sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro y tono de voz.

Yo.. no quería.- dije rápidamente mientras me perdía en la cantidad de personas que miraban expectantes al inconsciente Marco.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi dormitorio me encontré con Annie Leonhart me metí en mi cama y tape mi rostro ya sería hora de cenar, ella se quedó en el mismo lugar sin dirigir palabra hasta que yo en algún momento hable.

¿Crees que debería disculparme?- pregunte con sinceridad a la joven de cabellos dorados

Deberías, la verdad nunca creí que lo golpearías- pronuncio ella con franqueza.

Supongo que me pase un poco- admití quitando el brazo que tapaba mi rostro.

Hoy diste todo de ti, tu nunca haces eso- me miro ella

Tienes razón.. creo que debo ir a disculparme, nos vemos luego Annie- dije dirigiéndome a la enfermería.

 _A pesar de tratar de mantener un perfil bajo, sin destacar demasiado es un trabajo difícil, el día de hoy no me medí nada, la misión fallo, estoy muy jodida el punto de entrar a la milicia es unirme a la Legión de reconocimiento sin ser detectada, sin ser blanco de todas las miradas que el día de hoy me gane. Yo solo quería ser observada por él y aunque no se encuentra en este lugar, si llega a enterarse que estoy aquí estaré el doble de jodida._

Toque con sutileza la puerta que está enfrente de mi

-Pase- escuche que dijeron

Cuando decidí entrar vi a Marco, tiene una gasa cubriéndole la mejilla izquierda, me acerque al chico de cabellera azabache.

-De verdad lo lamento- pronuncie apenada bajando la mirada, el tomo mi mentón obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte-

-Debo hacerlo por mi culpa tu.. Mejilla esta adolorida- dije sin más

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?-

-Lo que sea- pronuncie con firmeza.

Eran casi las once de la noche, me encuentro en la habitación que comparto con Annie, ella parece estar profundamente dormida mientras yo vuelvo a sumergirme en estos tontos pensamientos.

 _Con el único propósito de no levantar sospechas en las mentes de mis compañeros llegue a ser una persona que desconozco totalmente, algunas veces me pregunto si está bien que les oculte mi pasado, si está bien mentirles, engañarlos. Me volví una mentirosa._

Lentamente acaricio cerca del hueso de la cadera, una marca en forma de lirio, una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, unas cortas imágenes pasar por mi mente y aunque no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo único que me queda es vivir el presente sin olvidarlo.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, yo miro el techo como si mirase el cielo estrellado y con mi mano podría alcanzar a tocar las estrellas- _extraño solo una cosa de mi pasado, esa era dormir a tu lado, y aunque no tengo idea donde estas a veces me pregunto si fuiste a buscar_ me... _Heicho._


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo nocturno mostraba belleza, la luna, las estrellas, todo es sumamente pacifico, el lugar, mis compañeros y aunque pareciera que se encuentra todo bien había algo que agitaba mi mente, los recuerdos de mi pasado, me mantenían dispersa.

Sasha Blouse, se percató y se acercó un poco preocupada aun usando el uniforme de entrenamiento.

-Kaoru- tomo mis mejillas y las estiro un poco- ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy pensando en cosas sin importancia- dije desviando la mirada

-¿Segura?- interrogo ella- si no fuera importante no estarías aquí, triste.

En un instante recordé el rostro de aquella persona y dirigí mi mirada a Sasha

Mi rostro empezaba a arder, estoy avergonzada-Veras un hombre me propuso algo serio, estable y yo no fui totalmente sincera con él-

Sus ojos se agrandaron rápidamente, estoy siendo observada sin ningún tipo de discreción- Es..¡Marco!- exclamo ella rápidamente.

-No, la persona de la que te hablo me propuso eso hace mucho tiempo- aclare

Su labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa de suficiencia.. Como si hubiese encontrado algo nuevo, algo interesante.

Entonces es cierto, Kaoru-chan no tiene 16 años de edad- afirmo ella-

No- pronuncie rápidamente

Según el historial de la milicia cumplirás 24 en unos meses.

Ahora la sorprendida era yo, Sasha es hábil, ¿Cómo hizo para conseguir esa información? Aunque no es algo relevante.

Sasha…

Lo siento de verdad… tenía mucha curiosidad

Esta bien…

No cambiemos de tema, ¿Le darás una respuesta?

Empecé a reír un poco, en realidad ella fue la que cambio el tema bruscamente y yo solo me deje llevar.

No lo se, ya paso mucho tiempo- dije un tanto desanimada.

Debes darle una respuesta- sus ojos mostraban determinación

Lo hare… pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- pregunte un tanto suplicante

¡Claro!

Corta mi cabello, por favor- pedí y me gire quedando a espaldas de su rostro

¡¿De verdad?!- me interrogo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Sí

Quien sabe de dónde la mujer de ojos ámbar saco las tijeras y con mucha precisión comenzo a cortar mi larga cabellera, dándole forma, quedando corto desde la parte trasera, mientras en la parte posterior el cabello se veía más largo.

Cuando vi mi rostro en el espejo parecía otra persona, me preguntaba si él podría reconocerme y agradecí enormemente a la chica de cabellos castaños por su excelente trabajo.

Te queda el corte, resalta tus ojos color miel y tu sonrisa- pronuncio ella retirándose del cuarto.

Gracias-

-Adios-

Sola estoy en esta habitación, Sasha se ha ido, Annie no vendrá hoy, por alguna razón esto me trae recuerdos, sola, mis padres nunca están, no veo con claridad sus rostros, no espero recordar mucho de ellos, tenía seis años

En noches como estas, me siento vulnerable, débil y muy sola, pareciera que me encontrara en ese lugar ´´Vanity Fair´´donde me criaron, me educaron y me prepararon… para servir a los hombres de alta clase.

 _ **Eres un juguete**_

 _ **Utilizada para divertir**_

 _ **Dar placer**_

 _ **Mientras más linda seas**_

 _ **Te querrán más**_

 _ **Tu rostro infantil les atrae**_

 _ **Les provoca**_

 _ **Tú das, no recibes**_

 _ **No digas tu nombre**_

 _ **No pronuncies su nombre**_

 _ **Tu solo eres Rosette**_

No cumplí con ninguna norma, recuerdo su nombre, dije el mío.

Yo.. quiero ver a Levi


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me encuentro dentro de la muralla Rose, mis superiores me encomendaron una tarea, ir a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo y observe que el sol parece brillar más intensamente el día de hoy, estaba haciendo las compras cuando una aglomeración de personas se reunía, en ese instante la curiosidad se apodero de mí, deje lo que estaba haciendo para otro momento.

Me acerque a ver que estaba pasando, entonces me di cuenta, los soldados de la legión de exploración están partiendo a una misión, el comandante Erwin Smith esta de primero dirigiendo la formación, atrás del hay otros soldados, uno de ellos es… el soldado de primera clase Levi.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con un ritmo apresurado, sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas, se formó en mis labios esa sonrisa que nunca me gusto pero que a él le gustaba, el caminaba con el resto de su escuadrón, Erd, Gunther , Auruo y Petra, se les llama es Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin verlo, su rostro seguía tan poco expresiva como siempre y sus labios complementaban su rostro, sus cabellos lisos, rapada las sienes y la nuca, aunque casi nunca sonríe es muy agradable verlo mostrar una medio sonrisa. Yo estoy vestida de civil, no llevaba el uniforme de la milicia, mi cabello corto tenía un lazo rojo que adornaba una pequeña trenza.

Le tengo un poco de envidia a los miembros, ellos comparten mucho tiempo con él, por el momento yo solo puedo observarlo desde la distancia, por haber tomado esta decisión debo mantenerme alejada de Levi. Si las personas de la milicia se enterasen de la relación entre nosotros, siento que no me gustaría como hubiera repercutido eso en su puesto como capitán, tampoco quiero involucrarlo en mi decisión con entrar a la milicia, no quiero ser una carga para él, solo quiero ser de verdadera utilidad para la humanidad.

A pesar de que sé en qué posición estoy, estos sentimientos no dejan de fluir, no se quieren marchar, me hace sentir una sensación agradable y me hacen sentir vacía.

Estaba tan concentrada observándolos que no me percate que Marco estaba justo a mi lado, tomo mi mano y me llevo consigo lejos de allí.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- exclame un poco molesta.

\- Es él, ¡te gusta ese enano!- grito, tomándome de las muñecas y pegándome a una pared.

Observe el rostro de Marco, estaba sorprendido, quizás hasta un poco melancólico, ¿acaso no podía hacer las cosas bien?, mi compañero esta así por mi culpa.

Es tu superior, no debes tener esos sentimientos por él- pronuncio, calmándose un poco y soltándome un poco, lo suficiente para liberarme

Sé muy bien que es mi superior- pronuncie mirándolo a los ojos, para luego mirar en dirección a donde estaban los soldados- Pero no puedo evitar estos sentimientos.

….Silencio….

Marco volvió a jalarme hacia el atrapándome en sus brazos y empezó a susurrarme unas palabras- Me gustas más de lo que pensaba- me aclaro, me siento muy mal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de mi compañero, lo abrace.

-De verdad lo siento..- pronuncie minutos después, me apresure a salir del lugar con las pocas compras que había realizado.

El día parecía transcurrir normalmente hasta que llego cerca la hora de almorzar, están Sasha, Eren y otros sobre la muralla, yo me encuentro con ellos cuando de repente muestra su aparición el titán colosal, haciendo un hueco en la muralla. La impresión de estar tan cerca no me permitió reaccionar rápido.

Nos reunieron a todos para crear una estrategia, nos dividimos en grupos, había muchas bajas, muchas muertes, gran cantidad de los cadetes de la tropa numero ciento cuatro, horas después observo a mis compañeros llegar al centro de control con Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha.

El Comandante Dot Pixis, hace un discurso, que volveremos a tomar la Muralla Rose con la ayuda del poder titán que posee Eren para tomar una enorme roca y llevarla hasta la muralla para evitar el paso a los demás titanes.

Así fue como dimos un paso adelante por recuperar las tierras que nos fueron arrebatadas por los titanes, luego se decidiría un juicio para Eren, se realizó la ceremonia para los cadetes que se graduaron, incluyéndome yo elegí pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Luego de esa noche se nos ordenó buscar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros fallecidos en batalla, yo me encontraba con Jean en ese momento cuando observe el cuerpo de Marco… las lágrimas caían desesperadamente por mis mejillas, un dolor punzante no me dejaba articular palabras, él no merecía morir solo.


End file.
